Sarah's Penguin Journey
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: After Sarah and her brothers were washed overboard in a terrible storm, they've met the dearest penguins, and with their help, they will find their way back to their parents no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Hubie_  
_I'm home with my family now and it has been that way for a few months. I hope you and your family are doing well back home. I want you to know now that I am truly of debt for getting me and my brothers home. You and Rocko are the best friends I've ever had and can't wait for the day when I will be able to come back to you in your beautiful home in the rookery._  
_Your Friend,_

_Sarah_

San Diego, California 1996

This was a time not so long ago when I lived in a lush part of the planet Earth known as San Diego, a land where cultures come together, people arrive from all around, and the magical connection between land and sea is celebrated. The year was 1996, 3 years ago. What I love most about the city is I have a home right on the beach and my favorite place in the world, Seaworld Adventure Park is just moments away. My name is Sarah Bennet. Every night, i walk up to the balcony of my room and I can see the Shamu fireworks blasting across the sky. When the show is over, I look at the sea and my love of the creatures that lay just beyond waiting to be seen. Besides Killer Whales and Dolphins, another creature, the penguin excites me. When I was at the age of 3, I dreamed of heading to the far ends of the Earth where any animal i can see can treat me like the Princess I am in my family's eyes. After my trips to Seaworld, I think to myself, "Magic is everywhere as long as I see it looking upon the ocean and the sunset". In fact, I'm going to tell you a story about a few special friends I made after I turned 10.

My family and I were taking a trip aboard a spectacular cruise ship on a trip across the Atlantic. My brothers Cody & Greg were all excited for the trip. I would not go anywhere without my lucky dolphin necklace. As the day goes by, the family was enjoying different activities and food to eat. Little did I know that how my met my friends was about to ruin what I predicted was going to be the most relaxing family trip ever.

It was a howling night at the sea after my dinner with my family. I was asleep on my bunker when all of a sudden, I was thrown off the bed when the ship was suddenly rocking back and forth. "What, what's going on?" I asked myself. I opened the door, but another jolt threw me down to the floor. I started running from all the shaking while avoiding from falling down. I had reached the boat deck, but I slipped and slid to the railing, which I had caught, and I see that the ship was in a terrible storm, with big waves hitting the ship.

I heard shouting, turned and saw Cody and Greg holding onto the railing. "How did you get out here?!" I called.

"I don't know, but the weather was like this when we got here!" Cody shouted.

"One minute everything's cool, but the next minute, the storm came!" Greg added.

I struggled toward my brothers from all the powerful winds. "I'm coming!" I said. "Hang on!"

But when I got to them, a huge tidal wave struck the ship and washed us overboard. The impact caused the lifeboat to snap loose and fell in the water with us, as I could see. I got in the lifeboat and helped my brothers up. Seeing the ship drift away, we call for our parents, but no avail due to the weather's wind.

"Oh, now we'll never get home!" Greg sobbed.

"We'll get back to them," I said. "I don't know yet, but we will get back to our parents."

The next morning, we woke up, and a chilly air had us feelign cold, so we looked for clothes to wear, but when I found the survival pack floating by the lifeboat, I managed to pick it up with the help of my brothers, and we opened the lid to see jackets and coats and pants and boots and gloves. So we put them on, and we were warm again.

"This is more like it," I said. "Now I'm warm again."

Just then, we saw icebergs in teh waters. We looked around to see the icy area of icebergs.

"What is this, Alaska?" Greg asked.

"No, I think it's Iceland," said Cody.

I looked at the penguins on an iceberg. We couldn't have found ourselves in either Alaska or Iceland.

"Guys? I think we're in Antarctica," I said.

"Antarctica?" Cody and Greg asked.

"It's a place with seals, polar bears, and penguins," I replied.

"That's ridiculous," said Greg.

"Hey, haven't they taught you anthing at school?!" I snapped.

"So what if we hadn't learned anything?" said Cody, talking back.

The lifeboat bumped on the ice of a strange thing the penguins call the rookery, except we didn't know that.

"We're sinking!" cried Cody.

We weren't sinking, but Cody was just annoying to think.

"No, it's just a bump." I siad. I put the anchor on the ice. "Come on, guys, let's take a look around."

"I hope it's nothing scary," said Greg.

I groaned in annoyance. "Greg, for goodness sakes," I said.

As we walked around, I looked around to see penguins...what is this? They're wearing hats and scarfs. What is this, are they too cold without scarfs and hats or what? I guess it doesn't matter, since I'm here to see the penguins, no matter what they wear. Just then, these three birds came flying by, one with a bow on her head, which seems kinda weird, considering why animals here wear clothing.

"You're not from around here, are you?" the bird with a bow asked.

I was shocked. Could animals really talk? Am I really dreaming?

"Uh, no," I said. "I got here by accident, I think."

"I think you're just a trespasser," said the blue bird.

"Oh, Beanie," said the girl bird, glaring at the blue bird. She then turned to me with a smile. "Forgive Beanie. He's just a grump."

"I think you look cute," said the small brown bird.

I giggled. "You're so kind, even for a bird," I said. "So, what's with those penguins?"

"Oh, they're just looking for pebbles to mate the ones they love," said the bird with a bow.

"Oh, really? That's biologic to me," I said, thinking.

"Oh, we haven't gotten to introduce ourselves. I'm Petra," said the bird with a bow, now known as Petra.

"And I'm Timmy," said Timmy, the brown bird, "and I'm sure Petra mentioned you about Beanie."

"Oh, that's mushy stuff," said Beanie.

"Beanie," Petra said, glaring at Beanie, who crossed his wings.

"Would you, uh, care to give me a tour about the penguins? Just a little one," I asked.

"Sure, no problem," said Petra. "Follow us."

And so, I followed the birds, where I had learned about the penguins' mating process.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked around Antarctica to see penguins picking up pebbles for their mates. How wonderful of them, I thought.

"What are they doing?" Cody asked.

I frowned at Cody. "Don't you learn anything at school? Penguins find the pebbles to mate their girlfriends."

"That's funny," Greg giggled.

"No, it's not," I said. "I've read about them."

Just then, Cody and Greg took off, laughing.

"Hey, get back here!" I called. But they didn't listen, so I growled. "Amateurs."

As I walk down the icy ground, something caught my eyes. Down the hill was an Adelie penguin with blue eyes, a yellow scarf, and a red-orange snow hat. With him is his wife with a flower on her head, and with then is a Rockhopper with red eyes and a purple bandanna. They look wonderful, I thought.

"Marina, this is such a life to have a family," said the male Adelie.

"You said it, but not just that, Hubie," said the female Adelie. "You're my hero of the time."

The male Adelie giggled at Marina while blushing, if that's possible.

"I'm just glad that you got yourself a wife," said the Rockhopper. "Maybe we could..."

Before I could hide, the Rockhopper's eyes met mine from above. Gasping, I slipped and slid down the snowy and went right into another snowy hill by the face. I heard the penguins' feet hitting the snow, and they helped me on my feet.

"Goodness glaciers, are you okay?" the Adelie asked.

I gasped as I took a few steps back. "Please," I said. "I will not hurt you. I just got here." I then gasped again in noticing. "You can talk? This, this isn't happening! I must be dreaming!" I ran to the water and splashed some water on my face. Then I turned back to the penguins and said, "Okay, now we'll see who's dreaming. Go on, speak up."

The female Adelie giggled. "You're funny, even for a little one."

"So you do talk. I could've sworn I was dreaming for a moment," I said. "The name's Sarah. What's yours?"

"I'm Hubie," said the Adelie, "and this is my wife Marina, and this is my friend Rocko."

I giggled. "Nice to meet you," I said.

"So how did you get here?" Rocko asked.

I sighed. "It's a sad story. It began with a terrible storm. Last night, there was a storm in the ocean. I was onboard a cruise ship with my family. We had been washed overboard by a huge wave, me and my brothers, and now we've drifted all the way to here, and now we need your help to get us back to the ship."

The trio was sad to hear my story.

"Oh, we're so sorry to hear," said Marina. "I'm sure there's something we can do to get you back."

"Well, my lifeboat can get us back to shore," I said, "but I just don't know where to find the ship, considering where we would be going."

"We've been swimming around the entire ocean to head back to Antarctica," Hubie said.

"Huh?"

"It's a long story, but we'll tell you."

Hubie told me about his adventure with Rocko, about the evil penguin called Drake, the good ship Misery, his friendship with Rocko, killer whales, a leopard seal, and about a perfect pebble he had given to Marina after Drake's defeat at the rookery, which was repaired sometime after Drake's defeat and death.

"Wow," I said in amazement. "I've never imagine an adventure like that, with you and Rocko. My brothers would love this."

Then I had noticed what I said and looked around. "Oh, crud, why have I left my brothers wandering around?" I cried. "I gotta find them!"

I took off and ran all over the icy place, but I couldn't find the boys. Then I heard a scream, ran back and saw Cody and Greg by Hubie and Rocko in a parent trap, laughing and pointing at them.

"Wow, this is rich!" Greg laughed.

"I love that!" Cody added.

I stormed toward them with a glare. "Hey!" I shrieked. "You bullies! What is all this?!"

Cody and Greg looked at me with smiles.

"It's just a prank," Cody said.

I shook my head. "I know you guys like to play pranks, but a prank on those penguins is no laughing matter," I said.

Then I helped Hubie and Rocko out of the trap. "I'm so sorry about this," I said. "These two are my brothers. You'll have to forgive him. They just enjoy pranks some of the time. They're Cody and Greg."

So, after the apologies, Hubie told my brothers about his journey with Rocko, everything he had told me.

"Killer whales, leopard seals?" Cody asked. "What is this, the world of food chain?"

"That's exactly what it is," I said. "Don't they teach you anything at school?"

"So what if they didn't?" Greg asked, talking back.

I groaned. "You guys are so annoying."

Marina giggled. "Your brothers are funny," she said.

I blushed. "Well, sometimes they can be annoying," I said.

"It doesn't matter who's funny or annoying," said Rocko. "You guys are good friends anyone would ever have, like how Hubie taught me friendship ever since we've met."

"Really?" Greg asked.

"Sure. That's what friends are for."

"Where have you met Rocko?" Cody asked Hubie.

"On the good ship Misery," Hubie smiled.

"Misery?"

"They've escaped from a group of men and found themselves on a beach," I explained.

"Why?"

"They've been selling penguins to zoos, which could've been better, but not like that."

"But why would they take penguins to zoos?" Cody asked. "I don't get it."

"They just make money," I said.

"But we were lucky to make it out," said Hubie. "I was glad to make it out with Rocko."

"So what about this muscular penguin you were talking about?" Greg asked.

"Drake wanted to marry Marina, but I couldn't let that happen," Hubie replied.

"Hubie and Marina were a couple for true love," I said.

"True love?" Cody asked.

"Yeah," said Rocko. "You know, the true relationship between Hubie and Rocko."

I looked at the trio and said, "Could you help me get back to my family? They were north from Antarctica."

Hubie and Rocko smiled at me.

"We'll be glad to help you," said Hubie.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I cheered.

"But it's not gonna be easy," said Rocko.

That night, at the edge of the rookery, its tail, I think, I talked to Cody and Gred about Hubie and Rocko's journey, but they've been acting stupidly, much to my annoyance.

"What could you know about those penguins? I mean, they go nowhere," said Greg.

"Look, Hubie and Rocko had journeyed to Antarctica after Hubie was swept away from home," I said.

"In what ocean?" Cody asked.

"To get back to where? The United States of America?" Greg added.

"The Atlantic Ocean, to get back to Antarctica." I groaned. "Stop asking dumb questions, AND JUST LISTEN TO ME!" I screamed on the last words. "Hubie and Rocko had been swimming around the Atlantic after escaping from the good ship Misery, but if you don't wanna believe me, be my guest!" I then turned away.

"Hey, we're sorry we asked dumb questions, Sarah," said Greg.

"Dont' be mad at us. We're just being silly," said Cody.

An hour later, I went looking for Hubie and Rocko, but I couldn't find them. I asked Marina where they're at.

"They're at the top of the rookery," said Marina.

"Thanks," I said.

I climbed up the snow, to the top of the rookery, and there I saw Hubie and Rocko together.

"Rocko," said Hubie, "you are my best friend."

"And you're mine too, Hubie," said Rocko.

"And we'll always be friends forever. Won't we?"

"Yeah, forever."

As they hug, I asked, "Whatcha doing?"

Hubie and Rocko turned in startlement with a scream, but that was when they saw me.

"What, did I scare you?" I asked.

"Maybe," said Hubie.

I giggled. "You guys are acting funny."

I sat by the Adelie and the Rockhopper as I said, "I just thought I'd like to drop by."

"So, you wanna know more about the friendship between me and Rocko?" Hubie asked.

"Of course I do."

"Okay, here's how it goes."

Hubie taught me the story about how Hubie tried to convince Rocko that penguins can't fly, and that he's trying to be friends with him.

"So," I said, "will you help me get back to my family?"

Hubie smiled. "We'd love to."

I smiled. "That's great. We'll start our journey by morning."

"Then it is settled," said Rocko. "The journey shall begin tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, it was time to head out to sea. My brothers and I jumped onboard the lifeboat, and I managed to remove the anchor from the ice.

"Marina, I'll be gone with Rocko for a few weeks," Hubie said to Marina. "I'll be back soon."

"But Hubie, what about a family?" Marina asked.

Hubie smiled. "I won't forget it while I'm gone. I'll be back before you know it."

"Be back home once you get Sarah back to her family, then."

"I will."

Hubie and Marina hugged, and Hubie jumped into the ocean, and he swam to us.

"Are you guys ready?" Hubie asked.

"We are," said Greg.

"Okay, let's go," I said.

Rocko and Hubie pulled on the rope attached to the lifeboat and swam down the ocean to warm waters, miles away from the icy waters.

As we sailed down the ocean, a dolphin jumped out of the ocean with a chirping sound and then resurfaced in front of us.

"Hey, fellas," the dolphin said with an echoing voice. "My name's Echo the Dolphin. I'm a charming dolphin of the sea."

I gasped in shock. The dolphin can talk too? This is unbelievable, I thought.

"Hi, Echo," said Hubie. "I'm Hubie, and this is Rocko, my good friend."

Echo giggled. "It's very nice to see you, dear friends," he echoed. He then looked at me and my brothers. "Who might you be?"

I giggled sheepishly. "I'm Sarah, and these are my brothers, Cody and Greg."

"You look cute for a dolphin," Greg said.

"ANd you look friendly," Cody added.

Echo giggled. "You're very kind to a dolphin like me," he said. "I'm so glad to know."

"What are you doing here?" Hubie asked.

Echo sighed. "Long story short. I had taken care of myself after a group of sharks killed my family. I had learned to stay strong for my spirit."

I covered my mouth. "How terrible," I said.

"What of you? Why are you here?" Echo asked.

"I was washed overboard during a storm," I said, "and now I need your help to get back to my family."

Echo smiled. "I'd be glad to help."

Echo grabbed the rope and pulled our lifeboat as Hubie and Rocko follow us.

"Is he gonna help us for real?" Greg asked.

"Of course, he's going to," I said.

"Sorry I asked."

I groaned. "Why are you said a pea-brained brother?"

"'Cause I like being a pea brain."

I groaned. "You're so stupid."

The day passed by, and we had sailed down the ocean. But one day, the clouds I saw were not a pretty sight, not much like the storm I had been to.

"Oh, no," I said.

"What?" Greg asked.

"Storm's coming," I said.

"What?" Cody gasped. "It's not supposed to be here!"

"I thought the same thing myself, but evidently, I could be wrong," I said.

Just then, the wind started blowing, and the waves started to get rough in a high tide.

"Hang on tight," said Echo. "This is gonna be rough!"

Echo started swimming, the rope still in his mouth, and he pulled us through the rough waters. The waves started to get rougher as thunder and lightning crash around the stormy sky. When the wave hit the boat, I was washed overboard.

"Help!" I cried. "Help!"

"Sarah!" Hubie gasped. He swam to me and led me to the lifeboat, and he helped me up with the help of Rocko.

"Sarah, are you all right?!" Cody asked.

"I'm fine!" I said. "The waves are getting stronger by the second!"

"It can't be worse than the storm that washed us overboard!" Greg said.

"I would hope not!" I said.

Just then, we spotted a dorsal fin emerging from the water.

"Is that...?" Greg asked.

"It's the killer whale again!" Rocko shouted.

"Yikes! Let's get outta here!" Hubie cried.

"Hang on!" said Echo.

Echo swam as fast as he could, his mouth still holding the rope.

Greg covered his eyes. "We're all gonna die!" he cried.

"No, we're not!" I said.

"Why did we get the idea of going out to sea like this?!" Cody cried.

"We're gonna make it, Cody!" I said. "Just stay calm!"

The rough waves have been keeping us away from the killer whale, but sometimes they're slowing us down and giving the whale enough time to get close. Finally, the whale no longer chased us and swam away from us.

Just then, another whale emerged and started chasing us.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Rocko shouted, swimming toward the whale.

"Rocko!" cried Hubie.

"Rocko!" I added. "Don't!"

I watched as Rocko and the whale fought.

"Rocko!" Hubie shouted.

"Just go, Hubie!" Rocko shouted back. "Go!"

We kept moving away from the spot where the fight was. The splashing of the waves sprayed and splashed us soaking wet and cold. Good thing we wore jackets, coats, and boots and gloves, though.

"Rocko!" I cried, sputtering. "Rocko, come back!"

Within hours later, the storm ended, and the waves became calm. Hubie went looking around, calling out Rocko's name. No reply from Rocko.

"Rocko! Where are you?! Rocko!" Hubie called. "Rocko, come back!"

"Please, no..." I said, tearing up.

We waited for hours, but Rocko has not returned.

"No! Rocko!" cried Hubie.

But we can have Rocko come back.

Just when we were about to mourn, Rocko emerged from the surface, no injuries or wounds.

"You guys really need to think twice before jumping to conclusions," said Rocko.

"Rocko!" cried Hubie happily, hugging Rocko. "Goodness glaciers, you're alive!"

"Of course I'm alive, bird brain," said Rocko. "Where else would I be, in Juneau?"

I giggled to see that Rocko's still alive. "Thank goodness you're okay," I said. "We thought you were long gone."

"I wouldn't leave you guys stranded in the sea," said Rocko.

"Rocko, please don't do that again," Hubie said. "You know how that worries me."

"All right," said Rocko, grinning. "I won't."

We all laughed with each other, and then after that, we pressed on for the trip to head back to my family.

Rocko told me about Hubie and himself dancing with icicles before fighting with them like swords, and then he teaching Hubie to stand and fight, even at one point on a submarine they had managed to fight the leopard seal.

I was amazed to hear my story. "Wow, Rocko," I said. "But Hubie was trying to tell you the significance of friendship, like how you guys got along together."

"He really did," said Rocko, "but I was too stubborn at the time until then."

Then, when I asked Hubie about the girl of his dreams, he told me that he had a dream of himself and Marina dancing on ice, a spotlight shining on them like it's ice skating on the show. They danced around while skating, and when it all ended, they kissed a kiss of love.

I sighed and said, "How romantic."

That night, as everyone went to sleep, I stayed up and looked at the bright star above the night sky filled with stars that shine like diamonds, and I prayed.

"Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might. Have the wish I wish tonight. I wish that I could go be together again with my parents and my brothers, because I miss my family. Amen."


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, it was time to go on. My brothers and I entered the lifeboat as Echo pulled it.

"Echo, do you know where you're going?" I asked.

"Sure, I swim around the ocean for years," Echo smiled.

Echo sank into the water and jumped out of the water as he said, "And I like it!" before splashing into the water.

I giggled. "Guess that makes perfect sense. How many years, exactly?"

"Maybe five or ten years. I dunno."

I shrugged. "Sorry I asked."

"Hey, it's good to ask. I just can't remember things sometimes."

"And I thought dolphins are intelligent," Greg said.

"Who's to say they aren't?" Cody added.

I pointed my finger at my brothers. "You keep those thoughts to yourselves," I said.

Greg stuck his tongue out at me.

"Now, don't do that. I don't like it."

"Says you," said Greg, talking back.

"Yes, says me!" I shouted. I held my fist threateningly at him. "Do you want a knuckle sandwich?"

As we sailed, I had asked Hubie what's it like for Rocko to be friends with him at last.

"Oh, it's a common thing for friendship," Hubie said.

"Yeah, like it's a poke on the hip," Rocko said, poking Hubie on the hip.

Hubie felt tickled by the poke. "Rocko, don't do that."

"Do what, this?" Rocko asked, poking Hubie's hip again.

Hubie giggled. "That tickles. I wouldn't want a tickle fight."

Rocko smirked. "Oh, yeah?"

Suddenly, Hubie and Rocko started a tickle fight, but I was hoping they would not, because the lifeboat started shaking and rocking from side to side.

"Uh, guys, guys," I said, "guys, I don't think..." I suddenly fell into the water with a shriek before splashing in. "Guys, get me back onboard!" I shouted as I splashed around the lifeboat.

Hubie and Rocko had stopped tickling each other and helped me back onboard the lifeboat.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Cody asked.

"I'm fine," I said, shivering from the cold water.

"You're gonna need some cover," Greg said, finding a blanket from the survival box. He put it around me. "There. That'll help you."

"We're so sorry, Sarah," said Hubie. "Please forgive us."

"Of course, I can," I said. "Just try to be more careful next time, okay?"

We continued sailing as Hubie told me about his relationship with Marina before being thrown away by Drake. It was like a childhood story when Hubie and Marina first met at 4 or 5 years of age.

"How romantic," I sighed.

"So what about you?" Hubie asked. "What's it like in a world of people?"

I told Hubie the story about my life in San Diego with my family, about the zoo, the animals I learned, and all the stuff all people learn throughout the years.

"Is it before the mountaintop where we had the scare?" Hubie asked.

"Maybe," I giggled.

Rocko sighed. "I should probably consider a snack down the river," he said.

"But we're not in the river, we're in the ocean," said Hubie.

"I know that."

I giggled. "You two are funny. I never expected funny penguins since I've met them," I said.

"So what if we are?" Rocko asked.

"You really think we're funny?" Hubie added.

I nodded with a smile. "I do think."

"So, what have you been doing in that mountaintop before we left?" I asked.

"Rocko and I talked about each other, and I told him he's my best friend," said Hubie. "You know that's what friends are for, right?"

I nodded. "That's what friends are for."

"The best of friends, as I believe," said Rocko.

Hubie told me about the mountaintop where he rescued Marina from forcing to marry Drake, and Drake's little stunt caused the whole mountain top to collapse, and it took about a year for the penguins to rebuild the mountaintop.

I asked Hubie if he, Rocko and Marina had even been in the mountaintop since Drake's death.

"It took several months to repair the rookery of its mountaintop," said Hubie, "but we made it look better with a penguin's face rather than that other face from before. We could've made it like a hotel, but the penguins decided to make it just a mountaintop with a penguin's face."

"Oh," I said. "It's cool to hear. Very ice to know. No pun intended."

"So, you want to know more?" asked Rocko.

"Oh, yes, I do," I said. "Please tell me more."

Hubie told me that since Drake's defeat, he and Rocko had been in the mountaintop, where Hubie had asked Rocko how he survived his fight with the killer whale. He had fought the killer whale and said that it was quite a fighter, and then he managed to head back to Hubie after the killer whales swam away.

"How did it make you feel?" I asked.

"Impressed," Hubie replied. "I thought I was gonna lose my best friend, but I never imagined he would survive the fight."

"Wow," I said. "I guess it's like the food chain all over again."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Just talking to myself. So about your relationship with Marina. What is it like when you started falling in love with her?"

"It was like going into the tunnel of love to find the love inside you. It's just so charming to see it in my dreams, as I dream about her night and day."

So when Hubie and I looked at each other, we hugged a hug of friendship. That was, until Rocko stepped in.

"Okay, guys, break it up," he said. "What about your family?"

I realized what Rocko had said. "Oh, that's right," I said. "I gotta get back to my family."

I then hugged Rocko and said, "Thanks for reminding me."

Rocko hugged me in return. "Nothing personal, Sarah. Friendship."

Then, Hubie and Rocko hugged each other like before as Hubie said, "Don't leave us like that again. I was worried the killer whale would kill you that time for sure."

"I won't leave you again," said Rocko, "as long as I'm your friend."

Cody saw something and asked, "Is that a sea lion?*

I looked out and I saw a leopard seal, and I gasped. "That's no sea lion! It's the leopard seal!"

Rocko suddenly jumped in the water. "I've had it! That leopard seal is mine!" he said.

"Mine too," Hubie said.

Together, my brothers and I watch in amazement as Hubie and Rocko fought the leopard seal. It was like watching a movie with a final battle between heroes and villains.

The fight lasted for half an hour, and then the leopard seal could do no more, and swam back underwater, as Hubie and Rocko swam back up to the lifeboat.

"You guys are so brave," said Greg.

"You guys rock," said Cody.

Hubie giggled. "It was nothing," he said. "Rocko had taught me how to fight in self defencse."

"All it takes is self defense," Rocko said.

"Hey, while we're talking, can we get going?" echoed Echo.

"Lead the way," I said.

Echo carried the lifeboat down the ocean as the journey continues.


	5. Chapter 5

We continued to sail down the ocean around nighttime, as I yawned.

"It's past Greg's bedtime, and we haven't had anything to eat," Cody said.

"Cody, I'm sure we don't have that far to go," I said. "It just won't take forever."

Then, it started to rain, and I frowned.

"Then again, we do have that far to go."

The waves started to get rough as the wind blows. Again.

"Why is this getting rough already?" Cody whined. "Can't this get any worse?"

"I would hope not," said Greg.

"Everybody hang on!" I cried as the waves hit us.

Echo pulled the lifeboat over the waves as we splash around, with Hubie and Rocko hanging on.

"Rocko, hang on!" cried Hubie.

"I'm hanging on, Hubie!" cried Rocko.

During the stormy ride, the waves keep splashing us in the faces, and then, without warning, a huge wave came by and washed us off the lifeboat.

We swam in the water. We tried to reach the surface, but the big waves were making things difficult.

As I opened my eyes in the salt water, I caught a glimpse of a fishing net, and before I could react, I was caught in its thick ropes, and then I passed out.

The sad chirping sounds of the penguins awoke me, and as I looked around, I found myself in a cage with Hubie, Rocko, Cody and Greg.

"Huh? Where are we?" I asked as I looked around.

"I don't know. I just woke up," Hubie said.

Just then, this man came walking by. He has black cowboy boots, a fedora hat, and a black raincoat. Whether he could be a pirate or a poacher, I have no idea, but he looks so creepy.

This poacher continued walking, then he stopped walking and said, "You penguins are gonna be my gold mine once I sell you to all zoos all over the world. There will be no more penguins in Antarctica when I'm around." He laughed evilly as he left and slammed the door.

"Who was that, a pirate?" Greg asked.

"I think that's a fisherman," said Cody.

"More like a poacher, if you ask me," I said.

"Poacher, fisherman, pirate, what's the difference?" Greg asked. "We wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Cody."

"Hey, I did not cause this!" Cody argued. "Nobody caused this!"

"I don't see your name on the book of innocence!" Greg argued.

"All right, both of you shut up!" I shouted. "Arguing isn't gonna help us."

"So how are we gonna get out?" Greg asked.

"I don't know, but we will think of something…one way or another."


	6. Chapter 6

We looked, and I asked, "How did we get here?"

"We were taken by a poacher," a voice said.

We turned and saw an old penguin in a cage.

"The poacher comes around taking away penguins from our home," the old penguin said. "He poaches to make money from zoos. Such nasty business."

"Creepy" I said.

"Yep, real creepy," the old penguin replied.

"Well, we are penguins, but we're not going anywhere," said Rocko. "We're gonna get outta here if it kills me!"

"Yeah, and nobody's gonna stop us!" Hubie added.

"This is like that good ship misery you two have been telling me about." I said

"But..." said Hubie, looking around, "...but I think things are not gonna be so easy this time."

"You and me both, Hubie," said Rocko.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Cody said.

"No, Cody," I said. "Things aren't really gonna be easy. This is serious. But I don't get it. Why would the poacher put us in this cage? Wait, I think I know why. He was worried we might report him to the authorities, and he didn't want that to happen."

"What makes you say that?" Greg asked.

"Just a thought."

"Well, that's just great," Cody frowned. "What are our options?"

"We have to escape undetected," I said.

"Great, but how?" Cody asked.

"No keys here," I said. "But we will find a way I promised guys and you two are going to help all of us, Hubie and Rocko."

"But what can we do?" Greg asked. "There must be a way outta here."

"There is a possible way," a penguin with a German accent said.

"There is?" the four penguins asked.

"Absolutely. You go to the north zoo, you go to the south zoo, you go to the east zoo, and you go to the west zoo. Everyone else goes to the center."

I slapped my forehead. "That penguin's no help. Any better ideas?"

Greg gasped. "I got it!" he cried. We looked at him. "What we gotta do is get the keys!" He pointed at the keys hanging on a wall by the door.

"Oh, is that all?" asked the old penguin. "Well, then. It might be cool, except we're in cages."

"Wait, he's right," I said. I looked around and saw the long wooden sticks measuring five feet, and I reached my hand through the cage. "If I could just get one of these pieces of wood..."

"Wood good, wood good, wood good," said Greg.

Ignoring Greg, I tried reaching for the wood. "Maybe I could..." I saw the lady penguin wearing a bandanna around her head reaching her fin down to the pole. "That's right, just a little more..." she knocked it down, and I caught it."There! Come on, guys, get some more stuff!"

"The girl's right. What're we waiting for?" said Rocko.

The penguins started handing over the poles they manage to pick up, including a hook on a pole.

"Good work," I said. "We need something to tie them together."

A penguin with an afro picked up a pair of shoes from nearby.

"Hey, whaddya got there, Mr. Afro?" asked a fat penguin with a yellow cap. A shoe was whopped on his head. "Shoelaces. Swell."

Minutes later, we had made a really long pole with a hook aimed at the keys.

"Gotta reach them," I said quietly.

Greg repeatedly said "Yeah" a couple of times but moaned when I missed the keys.

"It's okay, we'll try again," I said.

"Yeah, just pipe down, Greg," said Cody.

"Easy does it," I said as the hook touched the keys.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no, no, yeah, yeah, yeah," said the fat penguin.

"Could somebody shut him up!" moaned the old penguin.

We hooked the keys as the fat penguin cried, "You got it, you got it, you got it!"

Suddenly the poacher kicked the door open, and he looked mad.

"What's going on here?" the poacher snarled.

He saw the keys on the hook, and he snatched the pole and broke it into pieces, much to our shock. Hanging the keys back on the hook, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door.

"Now what?" I asked.

Greg strained to think. "I got it!" he said.

"A slamming cage for the poacher to come in and yell at us for being bad kids," Cody said.

Greg shrugged. "I don't got it."

The fat penguin that caused our failure started to think. "I got it!"

"Another troublesome behavior to have us messed up," the old penguin frowned.

The fat penguin shrugged. "I don't got it."

"Well how about Rocko will try something, besides who do you think he was named after? Rocko's modern life," Greg said.

"I resent that," I said.

"Me too," Rocko said.

"Me three," Hubie said.

"But this no time for jokes," Cody said. "We gotta think of a plan to get us outta here. I don't know how yet, but we will get out of here."

"But like you said Cody, how about Hubie and I give it a try," Rocko said.

"I don't think that would be easy," I said, "but it's worth a try."

Then the fat penguin said, "I got it! I'll just use my tail and pick on the lock like this!" He reached his tail out and inserted it into the lock.

"Oh, Petey, give it a rest," said the old penguin. "You've done enough trouble."

"I should be able to get it done," said the fat penguin now known as Petey, "if I could just get it right."

"Let me give a try, Cody suggested I do it with Hubie," Rocko said.

"Just be careful, Rocko," I said. "We don't want the poacher to hear us again."

"I'll make myself useful buddy, we escaped a ship once and we can do it again." Hubie said

"You and me both, Hubie," said Rocko.

"Perhaps we could..." I didn't let Greg finish when I glared at him, knowing that he's not helping. "Never mind."

"And by the way, that joke I made up, that was one of my favorite cartoons and I thought for one minute Rocko you were named after one of my favorite shows to watch at home," Cody said.

Rocko was a little stunned but then said, "Never mind that. We got work to do."

"I just hope no one gets hurt," I said.

"Down to work buddy ol' pal," Hubie said.

"All right, let's go," I said.

But suddenly, I could hear growling sounds from outside. "Shh, wait!" I whispered.

"What's that?" Cody asked.

"Sounds like the poacher's got a pet," I said.

The door opened for a vicious dog to come in as the poacher said, "Keep them cooperative as we head back. The penguins ain't going nowhere." He then closed the door.

The dog jumped at our cage and barked fiercely at us like a mad dog with foam, scaring the pants off us.

"Down, boy, down!" Cody said, but he had forgotten that this dog works for his owner, and I do mean the poacher.

The dog kept barking and barking until it walked away from the cage.

"You shouldn't have ticked him off like that, Rocko," said Hubie.

"Don't push your luck, bird brain," said Rocko.

"All right, look, we gotta put our heads together and come up with a plan," I said.

"So what's the plan?" Cody asked.

"I don't know yet, but one thing I can think of is that if someone can free himself from the cage, you know, kinda like Harry Houdini, that someone will keep the dog occupied while the penguins shall be released."

"You're saying we should keep the dog distracted long enough for us to free the penguins?" Rocko asked.

"That's what I'm saying, Rocko."

"Sarah's right Rocko" Hubie said "Let's teach that dog a lesson and get all of us out of here."

"But how?" Greg asked.

The dog growled at the penguins and guarded the keys in case the penguins get out.

Petey unlocked the cage, but then the dog charged toward him with a growl.

"Oops," said Petey.

Petey screamed and ran away with the dog chasing him around.

"Hey, Petey, get the keys!" said the old penguin.

Petey kept running around. "But-but-but how?" he asked.

I pointed at the keys on the wall. "The keys are over there! Get them!" I said.

Petey ran to the keys and grabbed them, but he kept running from the barking dog.

"Over here, bird brain! Give us the keys!" Rocko said.

But Petey kept running and running from the barking dog chasing him around.

"Give us the keys!" said Hubie. "If you give us the keys, we'll keep the dog distracted."

"I don't know if that's a good idea," Petey said as he kept running.

"Just give us the keys, doggone it!" Rocko groaned.

Petey then threw the keys to us, and Rocko managed to grab the keys and unlocked the cage, as he and Hubie jump out.

"Get them out of here," Rocko said as he handed the keys to me. "We'll keep him distracted."

One by one, as the penguins kept the dog busy, my brothers and I manage to unlock the cages and free the penguins.

"You guys gotta get outta here!" I said.

"No, we're staying here to fight!" said a female Adelie penguin with brown eyes.

"But you guys gotta go, before the poacher comes back!"

"Hey, poacher or no poacher, we're ready to fight back!" said the Rockhopper with blue eyes. "We'll show them who's boss!"

Hubie jumped on the dog, and the dog started jumping around like it's a rodeo.

"Ride 'em, Hubie!" Rocko cheered.

"Yahoo!" cried Hubie as he rode on the dog like a bull.

The dog forced Hubie off his back with a heave.

Hubie screamed and ran with the dog chasing him around.

"Any more bright ideas?" asked the old penguin.

Rocko turned to the old penguin. "We got a few? Yeah," he said.

Hubie tied the dog's legs with his scarf as Rocko tied its mouth shut with his bandanna.

"Great work, guys!" I said. "Now let's get outta here before the poacher gets back!"

"Where should we start?" Hubie asked.

"How about down the hall?" Cody asked.

I opened the door. "Let's go!"

We ran out as Hubie put on his new orange scarf as Rocko put on his new green bandanna. Our escape might have been a success, but the poacher is more to worry about.


	7. Chapter 7

We arrived at the deck, but before we can jump, there was a gunshot. We turned and saw the poacher.

"You varmints ain't going nowhere," said the poacher. "Give it up."

"You'll never take those penguins!" I said.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through us!" Cody said.

"And me too," Greg added.

"That's what Cody meant Greg" I said

The poacher grabbed us by the arms, and I was hitting my fist on his hip, which doesn't do any good.

The blasted poacher escorted us back to the room where we had escaped.

"You meddling brats ain't going nowhere," he said.

"Someone'll call the rangers," said Greg.

The poacher laughed. "No ranger can ever take me to prison. Nobody'll believe you," he said.

The poacher took us back to that room and locked us up in the cage we were in.

"Now you stay here while I bring back the birds," said the poacher as he leaves.

"You'll never get away with it!" Cody yelled. "Never!"

"Now what are we gonna do?" I asked.

Just when I looked up, I saw Hubie and Rocko coming in through the ventilation shaft.

"Hubie, Rocko!" I said. "How did you find us?"

"Through the ventilaion system," said Rocko.

Suddenly there was a bumping sound.

"What was that?" Greg asked.

"Sounds like the waves hitting the ship," Cody said.

Hubie was looking out the window. "No, it was Echo," he said. "We got company!"

"Echo?" I asked.

"I had to go overboard and come back with help," said Rocko. "Just for the rescue mission."

"Awesome" I said

Hubie approached us with the keys in his hand.

"Hey, how did you get those keys?" I asked, surprised.

"They fell overboard when he wasn't watching," said Hubie, unlocking the cage. "Now come on, it's time we make our escape!"

"But what about the poacher?" Greg asked.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," I said, realizing what Greg had mentioned.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot. We turned and saw the poacher with a shotgun in his hand.

"Nobody's going anywhere," said the poacher.

"Run!" I shouted.

We run around as the poacher starts shooting with his dog barking.

"What'll we do?" Greg asked.

"We gotta stay down," I said. "I hope Hubie and Rocko can finish off that poacher."

When I looked up, I saw Rocko with the poacher, and Hubie with the dog, and they fought.

"That's not fighting! Bite his ear!" Greg shouted.

"Shush, Greg. This is their fight," I said. "They can handle this. I know what they're doing."

When I looked outside, the clouds started to get darker and darker, and the winds grow stronger and stronger, and the waves get bigger and bigger.

"We don't have much time," I said to my brothers. "The storm's getting worse and worse. We gotta leave right now. Come on!"

I watched as Rocko bit the poacher's arm, before the poacher threw him to the floor and pulled out the shotgun.

"I'll teach you to bite me!" he shouted as he fired his gun.

Rocko dodged the shot and jumped on the poacher.

"Give it to him, Rocko!" I called as the waves hit the port side of the boat.

"You gotta get outside! Hurry!" Hubie said.

"But what would happen to you guys?" Greg asked.

"Just go!" Rocko yelled.

I grabbed the boys by the arms. "Come on!" I said as we ran.

We ran out to the boat deck, and we saw Echo with the lifeboat.

"All aboard!" said Echo.

Having no choice, we jumped overboard and swam for the lifeboat.

We watch as the waves hit the ship.

Then, I saw this huge wave coming toward the boat.

"Look out!" I cried.

The wave rushed to the ship and struck it.

The ship tilts on its side, but it's not capsized...yet.

Then, this one big wave came in and splashed the boat's port side, and the boat capsized.

I was surprised, yet shocked to see the ship capsize. It was like watching Poseidon all over again.

Within a minute later, the capsized ship slides beneath the waves.

We looked around, but Hubie and Rocko are nowhere to be found.

"Where are they?" Greg asked.

"I just hope nothing bad has happened to them," Cody said.

We kept looking, but no sign of them.

"I'll go find them," Echo chirped. He dove in the water and swam to begin his search.

We waited and waited, but just when we're about to mourn, Hubie and Rocko came to the surface with Echo.

"Goodness Glaciers you guys are alive!" I said.

"Didn't think we go down with the boat, did you?" Rocko asked.

"Uh..." Greg asked.

I covered his mouth and said, "Rhetorical question."

"How did you guys get out?" Cody asked.

"It wasn't easy," said Rocko. "The poacher had us right where he wanted us. Got himself trapped in a bunch of crates."

"Down to the bottom of the sea," said Greg.

"You said it," said Cody.

"Well let's get you guys back home," Hubie said.

"I'll say," said Rocko.

"Then let's go!" I said.

Echo carried the lifeboat and carried us down the sea after the strong winds died down.


	8. Chapter 8

After that escape with the poacher gone with the ship, we continued sailing down the sea with Echo dragging the boat.

"I just hope we get back to that ship any time soon," I said.

"It's past Greg's bedtime, and we missed dinner," Cody said.

Suddenly, there was a boat's horn, which alerted Hubie, Rocko and Echo into jumping into the water.

"Hey, where are you going?" I asked.

Hubie poked his head out of the water. "I think you got rescue," he said. "Take care." And with that, he swam away.

"Wait, before you go, I wanna take a picture with you guys," I said.

I took out a camera I found in the survival pack. Why it's in that pack, I have no idea. So then I got the picture taken with Echo, Hubie and Rocko, and then they swam away.

Just then, I turned around, and I saw a rescue boat shining its light on us in the lifeboat.

"Ahoy out there!" a voice shouted from onboard the rescue boat, possibly by bullhorn. "We're picking you up from the ocean. Do not panic."

"We're saved!" cried Greg.

We were then picked up when the hooks lifted the lifeboat to the boat deck.

We climbed aboard the boat after that rescue.

"How did you find us?" I asked.

"We saw the lifeboat drifting down the sea, and I bet it was the lifeboat that was broken off," said the officer.

"Huh?" I asked.

"That lifeboat that was broken off was due to some faulty rope that snapped upon impact with the wave," the officer replied. "We're glad that you're safe. Your grown ups were definitely worried."

"They're here onboard?" Cody asked.

"Affirmative. Follow me."

We followed the officer into the bunker room, where we saw our mom and dad, and they smiled to see us.

"Mom! Dad!" we cried as we ran to our parents, and we hugged them.

"Oh, my little darlings!" our mom said. "We miss you so much!"

"We were so worried about you kids, but seeing you kids in one piece makes me happy," our dad said.

"You have no idea daddy," I said.

After that little family reunion, I told our parents what we've been through on our journey back home. I told them about the penguins, the lifeboat sailing, the dolphin helping us, and the poacher.

Mom chuckled. "You must've had quite an adventure with your hopes running," she said.

As we sailed down the sea as the sun rises, I looked outside and saw Hubie, Rocko, and Echo waving to me with smiles. Smiling in return, I waved in return, and they continued swimming down the ocean. I can imagine Marina reuniting with Hubie back in Antarctica.

It was three years later after the family reunion, as I sat by the bench in the Sea World Park, writing the message to Hubie.

_Dear Hubie,_

_I'm home with my family now and it has been that way for a few months. I hope you and your family are doing well back home. I want you to know now that I am truly of debt for getting me and my brothers home. You and Rocko are the best friends I've ever had and can't wait for the day when I will be able to come back to you in your beautiful home in the rookery._  
_Your Friend,_

_Sarah_

After I finish writing my journal about my journey, I went for a walk in a beach a day later, where I saw a bottle at the shore. I picked it up and pulled out something. It was a message from Hubie.

_Dear Sarah,_

_I really hope to see you someday. Rocko and I told Marina about our adventure with you. I really miss you. I hope I can get to see you someday, because you are the best friend I ever met._

_Your friend,_

_Hubie_

One week later, after that message, I cruised down the ocean to Antarctica in a ship.

When I arrived at Antarctica, everything was full of penguins, with their families and all that jazz. I took a step and walked down the area. There I saw Hubie, his family, and Rocko standing there, as I could recognize them. I was expecting them to get older, but surprisingly, they were not. Not since I left for my family.

"Hubie! Rocko! Marina!" I cried happily, hugging the trio.

"Sarah! It's been a long time," Hubie said.

"It has been! I miss you guys so much!" I cried. "It was so great I had managed to write a book about our adventure."

"What do you say we have some spare time?" Rocko asked.

"You mean like a snowball fight?" I asked, throwing a snowball at Rocko's face.

"Oh, you're asking for it!"

And with that, we started a snowball fight as we laughed. It was so great to make friends with the penguins. No matter how old I get, I will never forget my incredible journey with Hubie, Rocko, Echo, and of course, my brothers.


End file.
